Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor devices and methods of testing the semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods for establishing alignment between bonding pads of semiconductor devices and probe pins on a probe card used to test the semiconductor devices.
Following fabrication, semiconductor devices are tested for defects and sorted according to whether or not any defects are detected. The processes used to test and sort the devices are referred to as electric die sorting (EDS) processes.
In conventional EDS processes, probe pins of a test apparatus such as a probe card are brought into contact with a plurality of bonding pads on a substrate such as a silicon wafer. With the probe pins in contact with the bonding pads, test signals are applied to the bonding pads to test the electrical properties of electrical elements formed on the substrate, such as microprocessor elements or memory elements.
In addition to supplying the test signals, the test apparatus also receives signals output through the bonding pads in response to the test signals. The received signals are analyzed to determine whether elements formed on the substrate contain any defects.
The accuracy of the EDS processes depends on maintaining proper electrical connections between the probe pins and the bonding pads. To ensure proper electrical connections, the probe pins should be precisely aligned with the bonding pads. Unfortunately, however, many conventional test systems lack the precision needed to reliably align the probe pins and bonding pads of modern semiconductor devices.